Before I say goodbye
by CloudyAgain
Summary: Timmy finally found the words he needed, "Your name is Cosmo!". Timmy didn't know Cosmo, but why was he crying so hard? TimmyxCosmo, Virgin Smex and Adult Cosmo! Don't like don't read! Lemon, Oneshot, Yaoi BoyxBoy  Slash. Oh god I dont know the genre.


Summary: Timmy finally found the words he needed, "Your name is Cosmo!". Timmy didn't know Cosmo, but why was he crying so hard?

Pair: CosmoxTimmy

Warning: Yaoi, Shota, Virgin-Smex, TimmyTurner Uke. Adult Cosmo, Rated M for a reason!Dont like dont read! Not recomended for underage readers!

Disclaimer: I DON'T Own FoP.!

NOTE: CosmoxTimmy, Ive been thinking about writing a FoP fanfic but I didn't have enough privacy (I share a room) So I was always bothered.  
I hope you enjoy my crappy puncuation spelling! I wrote this because It was for my sisters birthday. I type to fast so I have alot of typos.

-Timmys POV-

It was Timmys 14th birthday, His parents were out doing what they did everyyear, They would totally forget but they always bought him something good at the end of the day. He hoped it would be different because being 14 is a door to 'Teen Years', were he would go to high school, become popular and go to the best parties, High school parties. He knew he should of been exicted for today but he felt like something was missing, 'Is this how a teenager feels all the time?' he thought hard in his mind, he tried to remember what he did yesterday but all he could remember is going for a walk and seeing two oddly colored animals, birds? beavers? He just couldn't remember. When he went downstairs he walked into the kitchen, only to find a card on the kitchen table, 'Happy Birthday!' It said at the front. When he opened it he read it, "Happy Birthday Timmy! Wish we could be there! - C&W+P." He finished reading it, 'Huh, must be from a far away cousin or someone.' He couldnt shake the thought out of his mind. The way the C was written, the green ink made him think of greens eyes. He grunted, grabbing his head, shaking it right to left. Maybe he was thinking to hard, 'Maybe if I just have a glass of water.'

He walked towards the sink, opening up the cupboard that hung over the sink, which made a loud squeak that made him jump, "Stupid squeaking door..." He mumbled to himself. The cold water filled the clear white cup, It made his hand become cold and when he raised the glass up to his lips he saw a image of a tall handsome man kissing him, his green eyes pierced his heart. With a mouth full of liquid, he inhale some of the water, "What the hell!" he choked on the water still in his mouth, 'Me? Kissing a guy!' He blushed hard then walked into the living room, still blushing. 'What the hell is wrong with me today?', he sat down and began to watch TV.

-Cosmo's POV-

After being assigned a new GodChild Cosmo felt lonely, Come on, Its Cosmo! He was always cheerful, but after leaving Timmy he just wasnt the same, Its been a day since they left. He was already missing Timmy, He tried so hard to be cheerful for the new Godchild, even Poof was lonely. The new Godchild, He was a little dorky, Glasses, brown messy hair, Button up shirt, He didnt pay much attention, His life seemed fine at home but at school, he was bullied, even by the teachers. Cosmo couldn't stop thinking about Timmy, When Cosmo saw the color pink he thought of Timmy, when he saw a kid wearing a baseball cap he thought of Timmy. That night kept replaying in his head.

-Before Poof,Wanda and Cosmo left-

Wanda was trying to get Poof to sleep before they left, "Its alright guys! I got it!"Wanda shouted from the room, Timmy was gloomy and sad, Tears ran down his salmon blushed cheeks, "Come on Timmy! Cheer up!" Cosmo tried to make him smile, but he just sat there, in the hallway.  
He could hear his mom and dad outside celebrating his dads promotion with a barbeque with the Dinklebirds bragging and trying to prove that he was better. "Timmy..." Cosmo poked his cheek with his wand, "Heeeeellllloooo!", A gush of tears ran down his face. Cosmo got tired of trying and poofed him and Timmy in his tree house. Timmy thumped on the ground from a 2 fall on his butt, "Oww! Cosmo you idiot!", "Hahaha! Your talking!", Timmy glared at Cosmo, He crawled towards Timmy who was on the other side of the tree house, Timmy turned his head. Cosmo knew he shouldn't but couldnt hold back anymore. He brushed the back of his hand along Timmy cheek, wiping away the tears, "Cosmo...What are you doing?", "Cheering you up." He smiled at the boy. Timmy blushed, for some reason the tears stopped. "Oh so it worked." Cosmo faced Timmy, "Cosmo! Your acting wierd." Timmy stuttered, He didnt know why he was like this. He acted so...so charming.

"Timmy...Close your eyes." Timmy was confused but he closed his eyes and the last tear fell, When he opened them the smaller younger Cosmo was gone, infront of his was a much handsome older looking Cosmo, a little gasp escaped from his mouth, His big hand cup his cheek, His handsome long face and shocking green eyes made his throat dry, 'Wha- what do I do?' Timmy blushed crimsom. The older mans face got closer to Timmy young round face, his thumb went across Timmy soft baby pink lips, before he knew it, He felt rough lip against his. He wanted to say something, but something about that kiss, just froozed him, he couldnt talk, he couldnt move, he couldnt breathe. After a few seconds their lips were still attached, Cosmo pulled back for a breath of air, then went back into the deep heart racing kiss. Timmy was shocked to feel Cosmo's tongue enter his small never-been-kissed mouth. 'What is this..." Timmy began to feel hot and warm, Cosmo's tongue rubbed against the boys soft tongue, He didnt know what to do, he was so shy and scared at the same time. Cosmo pulled away, a string of salivia leading from Timmys lips to Cosmo's. "Im sorry Timmy, I- I have to go now.", after that Cosmo poofed away, leaving the young boy alone in the treehouse. "Why am I crying?Why am I in my Treehouse?" Timmy wiped his tears away, but they wouldn't stop flowing.

-Back to Timmy-

Timmy found himself falling asleep on the couch, but, when we woke up he was in his bed. "What?" Timmy swore he remembered falling asleep on the couch, or, "This must be a dream.", "No... Its not" a voice spoke from across the room, He saw a man, wearing a white shirt and a black tie with black pants, but his captivating green eyes and fictional green hair reminded him of someone, He knew who he was but didnt know his name, "You-!" Tears ran down his cheeks, "I know you." Cosmo lightly chuckled, "How cute.".

Timmy finally found the words he needed, "Your name is Cosmo!" he shouted, "Why-? You..." Timmy remember the night, that night, "Cosmo! You kiss-" Timmy stopped just incase that was a dream, he blushed and looked down, "Your so cute Timmy, And that wasn't a dream, I really did kiss you before we left." Timmy looked up with tears in his eyes, "Why did you leave?".

Cosmo got up from Timmys desk chair and walked towards the bed. Timmys heart started to beat fast, "We left, because you didnt need us anymore.", "I needed you guys! I love you-" suddenly before Timmy could say another room he was cut of by a rough but also heavenly kiss, he pulled away, "We can't do this Cosmo!" He was panting hard, but Cosmo didnt want to stop. Cosmo made another rough kiss, shoving his togue inside Timmys mouth, Timmy felt hot and tingly, that kiss made him feel wierd. "Hyah! C-Cosmo stop!" he tried pulling away but Cosmo's hand held his face. A few second later Cosmo pulled away, tears flowing down Timmy's eye, "Why? Why are you doing this? what about Wanda and Poof?" He covered his face with his hands. "Ive always felt this way about you, I was to scared to tell you, but now I can since im not your Fairy Godparent and since Wanda is busy with Poof and the new Godchild." Timmy looked down, "Its not fair to Wanda though."

Cosmo cupped Timmy cheeked and lifted up his head and kissed him again. "Gyah!" he felt a hand lift up his pink t-shirt, a warm hand on his chest, "Hyaah! Cosmo! Stop it!" Cosmo began to lift the shirt up and off of Timmy, he threw it across the room. "Cosmo, I cant do this.." He began to sweat. Cosmo stared at the slender body, licking his lips. He uncovered Timmys legs from the bed covers, He climbed up on his legs and began to remove his pants. "Cosmo, I-I just..." he began to pant harder. Cosmo saw a bulge in Timmys boxers, "You pervert." Timmy was emarassed, Cosmo pulled down the boys short revieling his erect young length, "No Cosmo! Its-Its embarassing." His faced was now as red as a stop sign. Cosmo pulled on the boys erection and began to work it, "AHH! C-Coosmooo! Hyaa! Stop-stop it!" he couldnt think, Timmy's mind was everywhere at once, He felt like he was gonna explode when Cosmo worked his hand faster. "I cant hold on Cosmo!" he came into Cosmo's hand, "How perverted." Cosmo smirked while licking the young boys jizz off his hand, Timmy was shocked, This had to be a dream. "Im sorry Timmy, I dont think I could wait any longer." Cosmo lifted up Timmys legs and zipped down his pants, Timmy was so scared to see how big Cosmo's was, he was still shocked that Cosmo seen his.

Cosmo was ready to enter, he held up the young boys right leg up and held his fairly large erection in his other hand. "Please... Be gentle.". Cosmo snapped 'Hes so fucking adorable!', "Ill try." He spoke to the naked boy laying down infront of him. He pushed in the head, "Hng!" Timmy gasped,and tried to hold back, it was painful. "Are you okay?" Timmy opened his eyes, "Yes, Keep going" Cosmo entered some more, "Oh my Gosh! C-c-Cosmo!" It was very painful, but he knew Cosmo waited for this for so long. "Im gonna enter some more 'kay?" Timmy nodded. Cosmo began to enter the rest, "T-Timmy, Your so tight! I dont think I could be gentle." Cosmo panted, He began to move fast. Tears fell from Timmy's eyes, All he could feel was pain, He tried to hold back the screams he want to shout out, he wanted to say stop. "oww!" he whimpered, Cosmo stopped. "Hah, Why d-did you stop?", "I'm hurting you." Timmy felt bad, he wanted to feel good but, his body was so small. "Its alright! just a little longer, I'll get used to it." Cosmo lifted up Timmy on his lap and he sat on Cosmo lenth, It was all the way inside him. After a few thrusts, he moaned "Hyaaah!" he felt a jolt of pleasure 'What is this? It feels so good!' he thought hard. Cosmos erection was poking at the boys young spot, making him moan with pleasure, Cosmo began to work Timmys hips. "Cosmo! F-Faster! Now!" Cosmo began to move faster. The feeling that was once pain was now pure pleasure. He never felt his kind of feeling, Its was hot and tingly, "Harder! Hyaa!" Cosmo loved the way Timmy's faced looked, It was full with desire. Timmy began to feeling the exploding feeling again, "Cosmo, Its gonna come out again.", "Hold on Im cumming to." After a deep last thrust Cosmo came into Timmy's small body, filling him up with his cum, Timmy came all over his stomach and got some on Cosmo's shirt. Cosmo pulled out and his seed start to leak out of Timmy's non-virgin hole. "Its leaking out." Cosmo poofed up some tissue and gave it to Timmy. "Th-...Thank you Timmy."

Cosmo layed down beside him, "I know this might not sound good...but, When you awake you will forgot everything that just happend..." Timmy began to cry, "I know...but im glad it happend." Cosmo begant to cry, "Timmy close your eyes, and do not open them, until I say so." Timmy closed his eyes. When he opend them Cosmo was young again, Timmy began to cry and Cosmo layed down with him, It was 5:30pm, when the young boy was waken up by a alarm, "Who set the stupid clock." When he got up he was naked, and sweaty.

He began to cry, 'Why am I so sad?' The tears kept falling, At the corner of his eyes on his desk he was a note, He walked towards the desk, the front read 'Happy Birthday!' with a cake and conveti draw on the cover, he opened it up. His eyes wided, he dropped the card.  
It read "Before I say Goodbye, I love you~C".

The End. :3

Note: Finished! I think I have a few typos in their, I suck at punctuation and spelling =,=!  
I hope you enjoyed it! Don't be harsh ;w; I know it sucked.


End file.
